(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved exhaust stub for use with turbo-prop engines and more particularly, to faired exhaust stub having an end plate to reduce drag and minimize sooting of the nacelle.
(B) Description of Prior Art
The exhaust duct stub, as a result of either a reverse flow type turbo-prop engine or because of nacelle geometry, exits from the nacelle at a location other than at the aft end of the nacelle. The exhaust stub contains an outlet through which exhaust gases are released. When these gases are released into the airstream, they will become entrained in the momentum deficient air behind the stub. This entrainment results in soot deposits on the nacelle. Thus, the nacelle requires periodic cleaning to remove the soot.
A further disadvantage of the engine exhaust stub is that it creates drag.